Al and Zach IV: The Shadows of Armagedon
Al and Zach IV: The Shadows of Armagedon is the fourth game in the origianal Al and Zach game series. It's rated E+10 and is released on the Super Gamer. Released in Japan in 2011, North America 2012, Europe 2014 and Australia also in 2014. Gameplay and Story The gameplay is similar to the second game, with all the normal features returning. For example, powers. The bosses are a lot harder, too. They attack more often and use more speed. Luckily, in level 4, you can get a speed boost from Smokey, the Supercat. The story continues from a long tale of the great heroes. Phoenix's pet dragon, Dragsol may have been defeated, but Phoenix still has some tricks up his sleeves. He finds a bloodthirsty cyborg wanting revenge on Huisten, Armagedo. Armagedo takes over Huisten using his army of robot-zombies. After he has complete control of Huisten, Phoenix murders him and takes over the army. Then Al and Zach figure out Phoenix was never dead, and they decide to defeat him, and thats when a great tragedy happens. Kraken appears out of nowhere, and they overpower the two heroes. Then a great wall of fire and ice explode from Cat Town Mountains, and red and blue streaks of ash fly through the air. They land in front of Phoenix and Kraken, and someone steps out. One of them looked like Phoenix but taller, with wings of fire and hair ablaze of dark flames. He had three times the muscles of Phoenix, and had blood red anger in his eyes. The other one was about the same, expect his hair was ice and looked like Kraken. They introduce themselves as Infinitus P and Omegus K. They say that 7500 years ago, these Phoenix and Kraken were created by the two strangers. But when they had creted them, the two villains started t o take over the world, so the people of Huisten executed them. But there was one mysterous prophecy saying they wou ld return and give power to the fire and ice.... Then a battle starts between Al and Zach and the two new villains. But they are two strong, and defeat the heroes easily. Both Infinitus and Omegus change into Dragons and disappear into thin air. Al also discovers Phoenix and Kraken are gone, too. Then you must go different way's. Al investigates Armagedos Fortress, and Zach goes to the Cat Town Mountain. Once Al is in the fortress , a bunch of huge stone robots attack him. Once they are defeated, Al explores and finds a group of cats inside of cages behind a robot factory. Once you rescue them, and shut down the robot factory, a fake Armagedo appears. You fight him and at the end Al freezes the imposter of Armagedo's main circulator , which causes it to explode. Al uses some of the steel plates as armor and then heads back to Cat Town. While Zach is on Cat Town mountain, a few huge Fire Golems attack him. After they are defeated, Zach travels to the summit of the mountain. There, a ghost with huge green eyes takes over Zach's body and fly's him to Cat Town. Now it takes place again somewhere in Cat Town. When Al arrives he spots Zach hovering in the sky, confused. The green ghost comes out of Zach's body and fly's over to Sassy, who was nearby. Once it gains control of the sheriff's body, it triples in size. Since Al does not want to hurt her, he uses the fake Armagedo's armor to defend from it's attacks. That makes the ghost angry, causing it to come out of her body, when Al slay's the ghost using a spirit knife. Suddenly, blinding flash of scarlet and turquiose lights up the sky, and Infinitus P and Omegus K appear. Al and Zach are both stronger , with Al using armor, and Zach stole an Aura Ammo on the mountain. Characters These are the main characters that appear in the game. *Al (Main Progainist) *Zach (Main Proainist) *Leya (Supercat) *Lily (Supercat) *Smokey (Supercat) *Armagedo (Minor Antigonist) *Phoenix (Main Antgonist) *Kraken (Main Antigainist) *Infinitus P (Main Antigonist) *Omegus K (Main Antigonist) Category:Al and Zach Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Nintendo Category:Megadream